


Winter Days

by Morningdew12



Series: Vallite AUs [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mentions of Aqua | Azura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningdew12/pseuds/Morningdew12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come the last remnants of a year and the beginning of a new one, old habits begin to fade in Valla and even in nature. Leaves the color of sunset depart from their homes in search of a grave, and even the trees themselves lie dormant, waiting for rebirth. But as the nature falls apart, another form comes anew. The lakes that carried the reflection of Valla freeze over, and the chilling snowfall brings layers of frost and coldness onto the lands and the sleeping trees. Snowflakes drizzle upon this kingdom, and the frosty air and weather could sometimes be considered cruel to its inhabitants despite its gorgeous appearance. Ryuurei, however, was not the case at all. Every bit of the frosty environment was enough to warm his heart. But would this last forever?</p><p>AU in which Anankos never destroys Valla, and Ryuurei is still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Days

**Author's Note:**

> After a long discussion of theories and worldbuilding with priestessofhoshido on tumblr, we came to some conclusions about Valla.
> 
> -Azura said Ryuurei/Cadros was her father in the Japanese version of Heirs of Fate, so he is Shigure's grandfather.
> 
> -To confirm this, in Hidden Truths Anankos says he killed the king of Valla, and Ryuurei's/Cadros' family along with his own had to flee. Which means Azura was his daughter. 
> 
> -For more confirmation, Anankos calls Shigure "Ryuurei/Cadros" because he is his grandson and Anankos sees Ryuurei in him.
> 
> -For the sake of this fanfiction, Shenmei is Ryuurei's sister, had a child with a higher-up in the royal court, and Azura is still only a toddler. 
> 
> -We also came to the conclusion that Ryuurei/Cadros was the name of the first king of Valla and Azura's father.
> 
> Enough notes, and enjoy my first fic on AO3!

"Swaying and being swayed... One's thoughts flow like bubbles... Down the river stream... Those hands will open up the path to tomorrow..." Ryuurei sang in a meaningful voice, the pendant carrying his beloved's dragonstone floating gracefully, yet ever so slightly, as he treaded slowly down his castle's stairs leading to the courtyard. After pondering for a moment wether he should continue or not, Ryuurei sighed, deciding not to, and unclasped his hands from their prayer-like position, stopping mid-descent down the stairs.

His beloved. Anankos had a significant fit of rage due to his draconic blood, and he gave Ryuurei an obvious hint that he didn't desire anyone's company. Acknowledging Anankos's silent plea of solitude, Ryuurei decided that he go outside and experience his kingdom's favorite season as well as his own; Winter. And in the meantime, he'd also sing Anankos's sacred song to help calm him down from afar. It was unfortunate that it only worked in a certain range.  
Ryuurei always favored the snow and the freezing temperature over the other seasons. Although Spring and Autumn were nice, he felt he had special connections with Winter. Spring symbolized the aftermath of Winter, and a rebirth in nature and overall survival of the cold, while Fall symbolized the end of the dreadfully burning days of Summer (in Ryuurei's opinion) and the start of a cool down, in temperature as well as the overall attitude and mood of humans. It was a time for people to simmer, to ride out the excitement of Summer, and enter a period of elegant and graceful gratitude and enjoy the beautiful scenery that Valla during the Fall had to offer. 

Albeit Ryuurei enjoyed the other three seasons very much; save for Summer, it was too hot for him, he had a special place for Winter in his heart. Winter for him meant solitude, calmness, and warmth from trusted sources. As a child, Ryuurei always enjoyed solitude, singing melodies his sister Arete learned from books and legends as he found his favorite haven of grass and flowers in the forest before it would get abolished by the winter forces. But for him, when it came to those very close to him, such as Arete, his four-year-old niece Azura, and Anankos, he held no internal negative feelings for when they requested to spend time with him. And as a child, Ryuurei never blended well with loud surroundings; it made him feel uncomfortable and he just preferred the quiet; it was easier for him to enjoy life for what it had to offer with the silence's help of preventing distraction.  
And the warmth. Ah, yes, the warmth. During the days of cold so harsh it was unbearable to stand outside, warmth was always a welcome friend. As a child, he would often place himself in front of his family's fireplace, reading a book, drawing or quietly singing a song about winter with his sister. The 'fire days,' Ryuurei used to call them, were always his favorite days. When literally all day, the would lounge near the fire. 

Ryuurei, still standing on the same step, reminisces about his past.

His favorite part of the 'fire days' was when it was just him and Anankos, singing songs together, drawing, and napping on each other's shoulders. He remembers vividly how Anankos would take on a very kid-like, human form and have the exact same functions as a young child, normal voice and all. How Anankos would reassure him that he'd stay young-looking for a while just for him, when Ryuurei felt uncomfortable being around an adult-looking dragon god despite him acting as as his father figure when Ryuurei's own father was too busy. How Anankos would pull off the hood that constantly masked his face and revealed beautiful blue hair, as blue as the deep sea. How Anankos had the most crimson eyes that were as red as glistening blood shining beneath the sun. How Ryuurei found his unhooded face absolutely breathtaking. 

How he thought he found his first crush, a dragon god no less, at the tender age of eleven. 

Ryuurei, subconsciously, released a heavy, longing sigh while having a sad, remembering smile on his face. Realizing that he was still standing on the step and it had only been a few minutes since he left Anankos in his solitude, he decided to finally descend the stairs, while wiping the tear away with his gloved hand and pushing away the memories for now. Right now, all Ryuurei wanted was to enjoy his favorite season without sad feelings coming over. Rounding the corners of the grand courtyard and opening his castle's gate, Ryuurei was finally able to touch the grandness of Winter. With a shudder, no less, but he didn't care. He took the entire view in with extreme pleasure, as he valued every detail of it all. How the snow slowly beseeched itself upon the earth, how in looking at the right angle you could see the complex figures that were snowflakes. With a smile on his face, Ryuurei made his way into Valla's main plaza, his boots leaving deep footprints in the snow. It was slightly difficult for him to walk, with his boots about to come clean off in every step he took. And although Ryuurei found it a little annoying how he'd almost trip with every agonizing step, he didn't let it hinder this experience.  
For a moment, though, he stopped to adjust his gaze on something that stood before him. The fountain water in the plaza completely froze over, leaving icicles hanging on the water that would've been sprouting out pretty high. Too struck with awe, it took him a moment to actually realize this is the first time he has ever witnessed this. Come to think of it, this was probably the first time it has ever happened, for all he knew. But a thought couldn't help but graze his mind. 

Where was everyone to miss this beautiful, natural creation of art? Filled with curiosity, Ryuurei hummed and diverted his gaze to the rest of the vast plaza. Nothing or no one was there. Only snow. With a slightly disappointed sigh, Ryuurei blinked a very long blink and turned himself away from the fountain, having trouble releasing his planted boots from the snow. Ryuurei departed from the plaza, into the town square. Like the previous area, no one was there. He thoroughly analyzed the stalls, and even walked over to see if anyone was hiding. There was nothing, not even the supplies the people running the stalls were selling. He continued this process with the other stalls, until he reached the end of the town square. This was getting a little suspicious to him. He was sure at least someone would be out, or at least their supplies. A brief thought of the snow crossed his mind, but that shouldn't've been an issue since the overhead covering the town square was pretty sturdy.  
Ryuurei accepted the fact it was completely isolated except for him and the snow. But he wanted to believe it was only for this part of the town, so Ryuurei attempted to get up from his nearly-squatting position but failed miserably. He ended up stumbling back as he lost his balance, flailing his arms about and falling right on his butt. A sudden high-pitched yelp sounded from him due to the fall on the snow. Ice cold, freezing snow. Ryuurei regained his composure and tried to sit up, the snow soaking his gloves and leaving his hands numb. It was cold. So cold, Ryuurei became completely numb from the waist down and couldn't feel any parts in that category. So cold, he sat there, in the snow, shivering like an abandoned puppy. He was miserable. His clothes were soaking wet and he was just freezing. Sitting there all pitiful made him want to give up and go back to castle. He just hoped that Anankos was feeling better. As the negative feelings came over, Ryuurei just looked around to see what he could make of from where he was sitting, the feelings of happiness for his favorite season vanishing. 

He remembered vividly before he left the castle how everyone was outside, letting the drizzling snow land on their heads as they walked around, enjoying the seasonal features. He even saw some kids ice skating on the large, now frozen pond near the forest of trees laying dormant. Now that Ryuurei thought about it, he did remember Arete telling him that she was going to take Azura outside to build a snowman. It was something they'd usually do every winter when there was enough snow, which usually wasn't a concern with Valla.  
Unfortunately, his love for Winter kept his curiosity piqued. Sitting in the snow for so long made him used to the numbness, and eventually he didn't feel it. With another struggle, Ryuurei attempted to stand up again, this time actually being able to without falling. He was thankful there was an overhead to cover the market stalls, or else the freezing snow would be piling onto his blue hair. With a sigh, Ryuurei swiped and dusted his clothing, getting rid of the excess snow that landed on him when he fell. After composing himself, Ryuurei turned his gaze back to the main plaza. He was lucky that during his time there admiring the fountain, there was no snow falling. But it still didn't help the fact that his clothes were drenched. 

Anankos did tell him that he was allowed to use his song for anything that may cause serious troubles only, aside from its main purpose. 

Ryuurei gently took hold of the pendant around his neck, examining it with a calculating look. He knew that if he came back to the castle with wet clothes, or looking greatly disheveled, Anankos would be upset and start doting on it. He didn't want to cause him too much worry, so Ryuurei readied himself to sing a part of the song. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, closed his eyes, and clasped his hands together. Singing any part of Anankos's song took gentleness and careful, angelic movements.  
Another inhale and exhale, and he began.

"With a song of peace... As the crystal foretells, the soft light will scatter...the dark calamity like one's memory of a sunrise." Ryuurei unclasped his hands, watching the soft blue light of the pendant fade away, and held his arms out as he finished the verse. He watched the snow around him melt into a very blue water, and he used the song's magic to raise the water up to his fingertips, swirling it around with his hands as he maneuvered his arms to make the water rise into the air and dissolve into twinkling blue sparkles. Ryuurei let them drizzle on him like slow rain, landing on his clothes and making them dry. With a satisfied sigh, he adjusted his clothes, noting how dry thew were. This was his first time doing something like that before, after all. Ryuurei did feel like he shouldn't be using the song for anything else, no matter how much Anankos assured him it was okay. He just felt... wrong to do it. Disrespectful. It was his sacred song, and Ryuurei felt like it should only be used for Anankos's sake. It was too important to him, and Ryuurei didn't want to trample on that meaning with his selfish wants.  
He knew what he did wasn't selfish, and he knew that if he didn't do what he did, then there would be more troubles later. But he couldn't help the thought.  
Anankos's degenerating was getting worse, and they both knew it. Since Ryuurei was born, the thought of completely going mad terrorized Anankos, and he couldn't help but be scared. Ryuurei himself didn't know Anankos lived in fear, but he was aware of the worsening degeneation. But it would be okay. As long as he had the Vallite royal family, it would be okay. As long he had the citizens of Valla on his side, it would be okay. As long as Anankos had his secret love, Ryuurei with him, it would be okay. Things could be avoided. Ryuurei it too, and he tried his best to assist him as the king of Valla. Sadly, he was unaware of the feelings of the dragon. 

He couldn't let those thoughts overcome his mind. It was hard, since it seemed like the overflowing feelings didn't stop, like a broken dam. He tried to reassure himself it would be okay.  
Breaking himself from his thoughts ready to traverse into unwanted areas, Ryuurei snapped out of his daze and looked forward. Beyond the town square was a pathway, with leave-less trees lining each side. He supposed he should continue his search, realizing that he probably spent quite some time in the town square. Traveling this route would be easier, since the dormant trees posed as a makeshift warning, telling the snow to keep its high level on that side of the barrier said plants made. It was strange, but Ryuurei wasn't complaining. The only problem was eventually the trees started to block whatever was beyond them with the path's curved formation and he couldn't see. Taking care not to slide on his boot heel, Ryuurei took the first step and realized there was no danger of slipping. With the snow on pause of its fall and leaving only a moderate level of it on the path, Ryuurei released himself from the security of the overhead and into the chilling snow-way, boasting a much higher layer of snow on the ground. Despite another chill overcoming him, Ryuurei proceeded forward, making sure not to lose one of his boots in the white, freezing form of precipitation as they slipped off every now and then. The pathway of trees was long, but after he reached the curve he was able to see beyond them and notice the prairie of snow accompanied with the small lake that would freeze over during this time of year. 

When Ryuurei finally finished his agonizing tread in the snow, he was able to find a cut of a reasonable ground level in the midst of the unusually high snow. He sighed in relief, because he was done with the pathway and the snow was actually just covering the ground, making his boots not sink and him able to walk on what felt like normal ground. It almost seemed manmade, this little trail. He was near some small village, and the trail did actually lead to it and the lake beside it. Normally he would be able to hear the excited laughter of children playing, but this time he was only accompanied with silence. An eerie silence, if you will. Except for one thing. With his heightened senses due to his royal blood, he was able to make out the slightest noise in the distance. He couldn't exactly pinpoint where it was coming from, though. His instincts told him to go proceed towards the lake, and possibly the dormant forest that contained trees still holding onto their last leaves just beyond the lake. 

After reaching his destination, Ryuurei took careful hold of his surroundings, but he couldn't see anything that would explain the noises he was currently hearing. All he could tell was that it was definitely more noticeable, and he could only try to pinpoint where it was coming from. His guess wasn't the village, but the forest. Ryuurei hurriedly took off with a jog, not having to worry about his boots because the snow around the lake was the same as the snow on the trail. He could hear the sound becoming louder with each step he took. After entering the forest of nearing dormancy, Ryuurei paused, and once again observed his surroundings. He was finally able to realize what the sound was. It was the sound of a child crying, with muffled, high-pitched sniffles. Ryuurei was finally able to tell the exact location of where it was coming from, but he had to walk carefully because the snow was raised once again, but not as high as before. It was in a small bundle of close-together trees, making a circle only able to house a few people.  
Once Ryuurei stood before it, he was able to see the child that was crying. It was a little girl, sitting against one of the few tree, knees hugged to her chest as she sobbed into them and tried to keep her crying quiet. Ryuurei didn't want to startle her with his unexpected presence, so he tried to make his footsteps as known as possible in the snow. He noticed that the girl didn't realize he was there, so he knelt in front of her and spoke out to her. 

"Hey," Ryuurei started, "Are you alright, miss?" Ryuurei spoke in a soft and quiet tone, making sure not to scare her. He put his hand on her small shoulder. Her sniffles and quiet sobs finally stopped, and she slowly raised her head upon noticing another person with her. His gentle gaze was met with shocked, yet beautiful emerald eyes, even though they were red and had swollen eye bags. A gasp escaped her.

"Oh! Your Majesty!" She bowed her head, "I give you my sincerest apologies! I had no i-idea you were here! To, um.. To show, um.. Inexcusable behavior w-while you, um.. Grace me with Y-Your Majesty's presence! I am truly sorry, if y-" her stammering was cut off with a gentle hush from Ryuurei.

"Hush, little one. It's okay. You can drop the formalities too, since we are alone." Ryuurei made a warm smile towards the girl, and he moved his hand to her head, gently smoothing out her brown hair. He heard a small and stammered "okay" escape her lips, and he grunted in appreciation. "Now, if you don't mind me asking," Ryuurei watched the girl lift her head at him again, connecting their eyes. Knowing that she was listening, Ryuurei continued. "Why were you crying?" He was wondering why she wasn't dressed properly for the weather; a simple long-sleeved tunic and leggings wouldn't do any good at all. Not to mention she was seated on the snow. Deep down, he was also wondering what happened to the group she was with, or if she had any parents. But he'd push that question away in favor of the former. 

"M-My friends and I were near the lake, and w-we were playing a game of h-hide and seek," she answered, and Ryuurei kept in his sigh of relief. At least she wasn't alone. She continued, "I was s-supposed to find them, but I-I couldn't all of a sudden. I-It's like they vanished, and I was trying to find them f-for a while. That's when I gave up. I found this place to stay, a-and I'm really cold b-because I gave my coat t-to one of my friends. It's too freezing to go out there," she pointed to the lake and the snow, "and I just want to f-find my friends and go home. But it's too c-cold, and I don't want to go without my c-coat. I-I don't k-know what to do," she finished, her voice becoming shaky at the end as she let the tears come down. The knee-hugging continued, along with the sobs and the sniffs. Ryuurei felt horrible. This girl before him was crying because she couldn't go out to the lake and the houses with her clothing, otherwise she would get a bad fever. It was too far, and Ryuurei himself was only able to get to the forest quickly because he jogged. He couldn't expect the girl to do what he did. A strong gust of wind came by, and he could see her shiver along with her trembles. It always broke his heart seeing people in dire situations, but seeing children in pain... It was unbearable for him. So unbearable, that he could feel a wetness accumulating in his eyes. But he couldn't let the tears fall. He had to be strong for this girl, and he would find a way to get her out of this situation.  
The sight of Ryuurei partially raising himself from his kneeling position piqued the girl's curiosity, and she looked up again, still crying. Before she could say anything, Ryuurei held out his arms, and a look in his golden eyes told her that she was welcome for a hug. Without a second thought, the girl moved her legs and leaped into his arms, hugging his waist as she cried. Ryuurei wrapped one arm around her, as his other hand brought her head closer to him. He made soft hushing sounds in an attempt to comfort her. 

"It will all be okay," he reassured, bringing her emerald gaze to his golden's with his words. "I will stay with you, and make sure to keep you warm." He motioned to break the hug, and he took his royal jacket off and put it around her shoulders. Her response was a gasp, even though the jacket was pretty light and not that warm. Not to mention oversized. He figured it would help at least a little, though.

"Um.. Thank you, um.." The girl was unsure how to address him. He was understanding of her situation; the king of Valla coming up to her in such an ordeal was very unexpected. But he didn't want to pressure her with his status; he wanted things to be natural between them. 

"Please, Ryuurei would be perfect." His comforting gaze met hers, and a very faint shade of pink made it's home on her cheeks.

"Uh.. Okay... R-Ryuurei." He smiled at her, as she had a bewildered look on her face. He shouldn't've found it amusing, but it was quite cute. 

"Now, shall we go, miss?" Ryuurei proposed as he took the girl's small hand. She nodded in response, and once they left the safety of the forest and into the cold, Ryuurei noticed a shiver from the girl as he experienced one himself. He released the hand he was holding and instead wrapped his arm around the girl, pulling her towards his front. In return, she wrapped her arms around him. She was walking at an odd angle, with her cheek right against his chest, but it was for the warmth. It seemed the cold got even worse, and was accompanied by strong, freezing winds.  
'At least there isn't any snow falling,' Ryuurei thought. They were now traversing the side of the lake that Ryuurei came from, and also where the village entrance was. Another gust of wind came by, and this time it was so strong that they had to stop walking. He could hear a whimper from the girl, and he tightened his hold on her, pulling her closer to him. He desperately tried to suppress his shudders for the girl, but it was so cold he couldn't help it. He waited for the gust to ride away, and once it did, Ryuurei checked to see if the girl was okay. 

"Are you alright?" Ryuurei inquired, and she slowly nodded her head against his form. She raised her head to look at him.

"Y-Yes... I'm sorry about all of this, R-Ryuurei. If only I was stronger, then I wouldn't have to put y-you through all of this..."

Ryuurei closed his eyes. " Nonsense. I can't leave a child in need." He opened his golden eyes once more to look at her emerald ones as he continued, "What kind of king would I be to do that?"

She sighed, realizing that apologizing wouldn't do anyone any good. "O-Okay. I just hate inconveniencing people."  
Ryuurei didn't want to waste any time, so he motioned the girl to continue with him. She really did remind him of sister. She always wanted to do things herself, and only asked for help from her family. This child's emerald eyes were as noticeable as his family's golden ones. Such a strange comparison.

"No need to worry," Ryuurei replied in a voice hushed to a borderline whisper. "You're not inconveniencing me, dear. I was the one who decided to help you, right? It was not forced upon me. So please, for your sake, drop this ideal of yours." Maybe it was a little too harsh for the both of them, but he couldn't have her thinking like that. He knew it was probably her nature, but he didn't want his position having any extra effect. 

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright. Don't dwell on it, because we are almost done rounding the lake." 

"Oh, really? Yay!" She giggled, her mood instantly changing. Ryuurei smiled in relief at her. He couldn't leave a child in that state of mind. Ever.  
It was like a cloud was lifted. The girl's mindset changed, and Ryuurei's heart was warmed by this whole ordeal. The temperature also warmed up. He no longer noticed any chills from her, and he didn't have to suppress any too. Things were better.

By the time they reached the end of the lake, there were only clumps of snow on the ground. It had melted. Not quite all the way, but Ryuurei could definitely notice that the worst of this day was over. He didn't even notice that he was still holding onto the girl until now, even though there was no need to anymore. The jacket could probably keep her warm in this change of climate. He supposed it was just his affinity for children that kept him doing it.  
Ryuurei felt one of her arms move from its position around his waist, and she pointed to one of the houses. 

"See the house over there, on the right? That one's mine." Ryuurei hummed in affirmation and began to make his way there. "Oh, I'm still holding on to you, aren't I. I'm sorry, I don't want things to be inappr-" she cut herself off, knowing that if she continued Ryuurei wouldn't like it. "Umm.." The girl started again, as she and Ryuurei arrived at the front door of her house. She unraveled herself from him completely, and stood before him, her gaze looking down. "I didn't mean to be rude by not telling you earlier, but my name is Mya. I deeply apologize, R-Ryuurei. It was very impolite of me for you to help me and I not give you my name in return." Mya slowly raised her head, and Ryuurei closed his eyes. 

"Mya," Ryuurei echoed, testing the name on his lips. He was wondering this whole time what her name was after all, and the satisfaction of the thought erased from his heavy mind pleased him. Ryuurei opened his eyes once more. "A beautiful name. It suits you." The girl muttered a "thank you" at him. "And please, do not feel bad. You must know that my main priority was helping you. I am not upset." Ryuurei supposed that no matter what he said, the nagging thought of him being the king of Valla couldn't cease to appear in her mind. She tried, he knew, but he couldn't be selfish and suppose that she could do something like that.  
Mya didn't respond. Ryuurei sighed, and knocked on the door. He could hear footsteps, and a woman's voice that clearly sounded miffed. The door handle sounded, and it was opened before him. The woman had eyes exactly the same as Mya's, Ryuurei noticed, but the color of the woman's longer hair pinkish-reddish. He took notice of all this while he could before a bewildered look appeared on her face and a mighty gasp sounded from her. 

"Your Majesty! To grace our humble selves with your angelic presence! We are most undeserving of Your Majesty's attention!" The woman was deeply bowing as she spoke to Ryuurei. She gestured for Ryuurei (and unknowingly, Mya) to enter the house, and he and Mya accepted. Mya peeked her head over from where she was standing behind Ryuurei. "My daughter is with Your Majesty?" She looked at Mya, who, by the expression on her face, knew what was coming next. "Mya! Take off His Majesty's jacket this instant! Where is your own?! Do you not see how-" Ryuurei hastily cut the woman off, presumably Mya's mother, before things got any worse. Mya looked very shooken, like a small animal in the hands of a predator. He could see tears on the verge of falling out of her eyes. Ryuurei didn't want her to cry, not after everything that had happened. He had to step in, before things got unsightly. 

"Ah- madam! If you would listen to us, please," the woman instantly stopped her rant from hearing the king's voice. She gave him her undivided attention next. "It was completely from my actions that your daughter is wearing my jacket. Your daughter, Mya, could not have been any more humbler, I instist. So please, spare her your anger. It was very cold outside, and if I hadn't given her my jacket, she would have suffered a bad fate. I did not mind at all, madam, so please, don't be mad at your daughter." Mya, who was now standing near her mother, stood wide-eyed at the whole scene. She switched her gaze to her mother, who was now looking at her, and nodded frantically. 

"I'm s-sorry, mother. I'll take it off r-right away," Mya moved hastily to take of Ryuurei's jacket, and she offered it to him, her eyes glued to the wooden floor of the house. "The sincerest of thanks.. Y-Your Majesty." Ryuurei accepted it and put it on quickly, not wanting to waste any time. He gave Mya a warm smile. 

"Of course." Ryuurei heard more footsteps from the back of the house, and soon the owner of said footsteps showed himself. He had the same hair and eye color as Mya's, but he was a bit shorter than her. 'Probably her brother,' Ryuurei mused. Mya and her mother looked behind them to see the boy.

"Mother, what's going-" the boy's complain was cut short with a gasp. "Your Majesty! What an honor! What brings you to our humble household?" The boy glanced over at Mya, trying to contain his excitement. 

"Ah, I suppose I should state my reasons for why I am here, yes?" Ryuurei put a comforting hand on Mya's shoulder. "You all must have been so worried about Mya, I assume," Ryuurei received nods in return. "You see, I found her crying in the dormant forest near the lake. She told me that she couldn't find her friends in the game of hide-and-seek they were playing, and sought to find a place in the forest to stay after she gave her coat to one of her friends. It was very cold, as you probably know, so I lent Mya my jacket. Together, we were able to brave through the freezing temperature and find her home." Ryuurei kindly explained to her two family members, who had understanding looks in their green eyes. He was glad Mya's mother wasn't mad anymore, but she might get scolded for letting someone borrow her coat. 

"I understand completely, Your Majesty. If anything, I should apologize," the mother replied while bowing once again, fixing her gaze on her daughter. Mya had a look on her face clearly stating she wanted to say something but couldn't. "To trouble Your Majesty's self with rescuing my daughter. Mya is a good girl, but I am not sure if she caused too much of a nuisance for you. My sincerest apologies." She resumed shortly after, "I must also give you my greatest thanks. I truly do not want to think about Mya's condition if you had not saved her. I love my children very much, and I am unbelievably glad that Your Majesty came to save her. If you would, I would also love if my actions and words from before may be excused." The woman finally raised herself from her bow. She turned to look at her son before continuing. "In return for Your Majesty's assistance, I feel we must offer our gratitude. With a gift fitted for Your Majesty's self." Ryuurei raised a finger, from the hand on Mya's shoulder at her suggestion, feeling that it would be unnecessary for a gift. He'd have to stop her once again, as much as he didn't like cutting people off. "Anthony, would you go get the-"

"With all due respect," Ryuurei closed his eyes in a graceful manner, "A present would not be necessary. Please." Mya's mother's face looked shocked to the core.

"Well, Your Majesty, as much as I feel it is right to give you a gift, we will heed by your wishes." The woman replied downheartedly, while Anthony and Mya stood, not knowing what to do.

"Thank you," Ryuurei said, revealing his eyes. "I do appreciate the thought, truly. But I'm afraid I must take my leave. I must go back to the castle." He must go back indeed. He couldn't keep his sister and Anankos waiting. "It was truly a pleasure meeting you and your daughter. You are truly blessed to have wonderful children." Ryuurei glanced at Mya and Anthony. He turned his back, and walked towards the dorrknob, resting his hand on it. "I wish to ask you... No, forget I said anything. I'm sorry." He turned to look at their slightly confused faces, before adding, "May 'he' bless you all." He turned back to open the door, and was welcomed with a strong gust of freezing wind, worse than anything before. He didn't show anything, and he was glad they didn't notice the wind. 

"Goodbye, Your Majesty. May we wish you safe travels," Mya's mother said, along with Mya and Anthony nodding. They waved, with Mya saying an extra goodbye. Ryuurei left with a final smile and a wave. Into the cold, he thought, as he closed the door.  
This was ridiculous. The weather was being incredibly indecisive, and it got on his nerves. Ryuurei was out for less than an hour, and he experienced some crazy weather. He'd have to brave through this one with all his might, all the way to the castle. It was going to be rough, especially since he noticed a very cool substance land on his blue hair. It was snowing. 

Well, that made things even better for him. He couldn't expect Mya and her family going out to get her coat back from whichever house it's in. It would definitely have to wait. Ryuurei going back to the castle, however, couldn't wait. He made very violent shivers, and hugged his arms around himself. He looked at the ground and saw that it was once again covered in snow. Ryuurei would have to be careful, once again, to his annoyance all because of his boots. He began his jog, before the snow could have a chance to overwhelm his shoes. He arrived at the beginning of the village, and another shiver escaped him. 

Ryuurei could do what he did before. He could sing Anankos's song. It sure seemed like the easy way out, but... He didn't want to be selfish. He already used it once, because he knew it was for the good of the both of them, but Anankos just might end up panicking either way because the snow was starting to pile on his head and his clothes and melt. The freezing water was unbearable. But no matter what, he had to refuse the temptation. The song was solely for Anankos' degeneration, after all. It was not for Ryuurei.  
He readied himself for the fever that was sure to kick in tomorrow, and if not, later. The song could cure it, and help keep Anankos' worry at bay. But it wasn't for him, he kept reminding himself. The first time had more benefits, anyway. He saved himself the fever (which was useless now; he didn't know this would happen) that would come, Anankos' concern, and he also saved Mya. He totally could save himself, but his love for Anankos made him not. But everything he tried to prevent earlier would just happen anyway, and if he did end up using the song, then this could happen once again.  
The nagging thoughts and possibilities kept running through his head, but he made his decision. He wouldn't do it. If he could make it home quick enough, then maybe the fever wouldn't be as bad. By the time Ryuurei finished with his decision, he had completed the trail that lead to the village. Up next was the pathway. The first time going through it was already hard enough, but since it started snowing again, it was higher than ever before. Going around it was already out of the question; the snow was probably up to his thigh, and nearly impossible to go through. He braced himself for the cross. The snow was sure to cover his boots, but at least it was better than the other route.  
Ryuurei couldn't waste any time, so he speed-walked to the pathway. Once he was standing next to the first trees, Ryuurei took a deep breath and braced himself for the impact on his legs. He tentatively moved his leg for a step, but a violent shiver came over him, accompanied with a strong gust of wind. It was a frosty wind, but also motivating in a way for him. Cold, but warming. He could hear his teeth clanking together as he took the first step. Ryuurei's stomach was turning in anticipation for when his foot would finally reach the snow. Once it did, he released the breath he didn't realize he was holding, and looked down to find that the snow was about an inch away from covering the top of his boot. He would have to walk carefully if he didn't want his boots slipping off like before. He took another step, and another agonizing one after the other. Ryuurei, from the knee down, was so numb he couldn't even feel his feet or legs. He kept moving slowly and catiously, trying to muster up the strength to move his numb limbs.

Once Ryuurei was about halfway done on his small journey, he felt the most horrible and unexpected feeling on his head.  
A very large clump of snow fell on him. It was so chilling that he could feel the tears fall out of his eyes like waterfalls. He wasn't crying, it was just the freezing impact that landed on his head that made the tears fall. Ryuurei could, despite being completely numb in his legs, feel his knees buckle and make him fall on them in the snow. The freezing water was seeping through his pants, and the cruel feeling kissed his poor skin. The shivers wouldn't stop, Ryuurei realized, as his mind could barely register his knees becoming too weak to support his weight. He felt himself fall forward into a shallower part of the snow, his arms too numb to catch himself before the fall.  
Ryuurei thanked whatever god that came to his mind first for that shallow part of the white terrain he happened to land on, but it didn't keep himself from crying now and letting a whimper escape him; he didn't care if the gods pitied him. But he wondered; was he going to die? In such a pitiful, petty way? It was stupid, Ryuurei thought, all because he wanted to see a Vallite Winter day. He didn't wanted to die. He didn't want to leave so soon, as the king of Valla. This whole situation made Ryuurei hate himself, and it was all because of his selfish desire to go outside. He knew it was Anankos' wish too, but... 

Ryuurei didn't want to say goodbye to his kingdom, his sister Arete, his niece Azura, and most of all...  
His love, Anankos. 

Ryuurei closed his eyes, and let the feeling of complete numbness envelop him.  
He knew what happened. One of the extra strong wind currents must've pushed off some snow from one of the dormant trees. Their branches were thick after all, and able to hold the amount of snow that landed on his head.  
One last temble, Ryuurei mused, and his pitiful end would come. 

Or so he thought. 

The familiar soft blue light of his pendant surrounded him, and he opened his eyes upon feeling a sudden warmth. The numbness faded away, and the snow around him melted into azure sparkles. Ryuurei couldn't believe what was happening. Had 'he' saved him? There was only one way to summon upon the powers of the pendant, and that was through singing. Ryuurei slowly tried to move his limbs as he laid, and watched as the blue sparkles swirled on the ground to caress his body in a comforting heat. They eventually moved above him, and formed a deep blue circle of light. Ryuurei also noticed that the wind died down and the temperature wasn't as severe. The rest of the pathway also had its snow melted. Had Anankos truly saved Ryuurei? As he tried to stand and get used to capable limbs, he heard a whisper in the breeze. It was a faint whisper, so faint that Ryuurei couldn't understand it, but he knew who it was from. Just the thought of what 'he' did for Ryuurei and the fact that 'he' gave him a message in the wind made Ryuurei unbelievably happy. 

But, he knew that what he was feeling for him was not appropriate. He was a First Dragon, of all beings, and Ryuurei was surprised at how long he held to his love. Ryuurei himself was the king of Valla, and he would need an heir, no matter how much the thought irritated him. 

Ryuurei adjusted himself and dried his tears. It was still chilly, but not as unbearable as before. He was wondering if he'd sill catch the fever, since the pendant did the same work as before.  
'For now,' Ryuurei thought, 'I need to focus on getting home.'  
He made his way to the end of the pathway, enjoying the relief that it gave his legs since he didn't have to step over knee-high snow. He'd still have to hurry back to the castle though, since the weather was unpredictable. Any second now it could be snow storming like before. Ryuurei finished the pathway of trees and went on to the short path of snow that lead to the town square. He was grateful of what Anankos did for him; he saved his life, but it would've been nice if the pendant's magic could extend to this place. It was short, so it was really no big deal. Ryuurei then crossed through the town square; still empty like before, then to the frozen plaza fountain. It looked the same, but it appeared to have more icicles than before. He stole one more glance at its beautiful appearance before advancing to the castle couryard. He rounded the corners, as usual, and stopped to catch his breath once he was in front of the castle stairway. This whole time, he had been speed walking in the cold, which was of course more exhausting than normal speed-walking. Once Ryuurei was normal again, he went to the edge of the stairway and held onto the railing as he ascended. The stairs had a little snow and were wet, so he'd have to climb carefully.  
The only things running through his mind as he finished the stairway was meeting Anankos and how he would react, or what Ryuurei would say to him. He just hoped with all his heart that Anankos wasn't blaming himself for the near-death of Ryuurei. It wouldn't help with his degeneration. Ryuurei reached for the castle doors, and pushed them open slowly, also thinking about his sister. He wondered if she knew what happened somehow; maybe Anankos told her. His nervous stomach was doing summersaults upon what was going to happen. Truly, Ryuurei couldn't divert his thoughts from Anankos. He also pondered if he should confess anytime soon, as he walked through the front entrance of the castle.  
Usually there was a servant to greet the person that walked through the grand doors, but there was no one. He didn't even hear any sounds in the distance, or nearby. But, he could feel a presence.  
In a few seconds, he heard footsteps that seemed to appear out of nowhere from the hallway to the side. Ryuurei knew who it was, and the giddy feeling pooled in his stomach again. Anankos made himself present from the hallway with a welcoming, but wary smile. He had so many things to say, but Ryuurei just came home. He told himself it could wait. 

However, as soon as Ryuurei laid his eyes upon him, he was not approached with a happy feeling. Instead, a feeling of dread. 

Why?  
What was going on? Why was Ryuurei's head throbbing in pain? Why was he only filled with the thought of everything coming to an end? With Valla drenched in blood, the inhabitants dead on its surface? With the only thing he could see was Anankos in his dragon form, with bloodstained claws? It couldn't have been because of the degeneration, Ryuurei tried to hazily tell himself through the midst of thoughts running over each other. He closed his eyes in pain, and saw only an insane Anankos, roaring and flapping his wings, as he stood in front of his sacred pendant. Had he killed everyone? But he wouldn't, he couldn't. He promised Anankos that they would get through his degeneration together, that they would prevent it, that they would protect their kingdom, that... The thoughts wouldn't stop. Ryuurei couldn't erase the images from his mind. He felt powerless, and he couldn't even comprehend why. He could feel a wetness on his cheeks, and he realized he was crying. But he couldn't comprehend why. He could see Anankos about to start saying something, but only had a shocked and worried look on his face. He couldn't comprehend why. His brain was moving so fast it turned into a huge headache, with the terrorizing thoughts and his blurred vision from the tears and something Ryuurei didn't even know. Everything was a blur. 

Except for... An inevitable end. 

Ryuurei heard an immutable voice in his worn-out head, and it carried six of the most horrifying words he'd ever heard in his life.

"ThEy WiLl SinK InTo THe RaVInE..." 

The very last thing Ryuurei heard was Anankos' scared cry of surprise as he fell into unconsciousness on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter probably won't be uploaded for a while, sorry. But we will definitely see more fluff and stuff!
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome in the comments!
> 
> Also my tumblrs are priestessofvalla and asheraoforder.


End file.
